


The Beast and the Flower.

by Lumeriel



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Gay Sex, M/M, The Noldor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeriel/pseuds/Lumeriel
Summary: AU, Crossover.I suppose it could have other warnings; but in essence, this is what happens when my two fandom collide in my head. If you want to blame someone ... well, the fault is partly from two friends of mine, who respond to my references to Tolkien and who also do theirs, to my delight, where everyone is talking about MDZS.





	The Beast and the Flower.

**Author's Note:**

> Arakáno-Nolofinwë: Fingolfin.
> 
> Fëanáro: Fëanor
> 
> Findekáno: Fingon
> 
> Maitimo-Russo-Nelyafinwë: Maedhros.
> 
> Crimson Duke: Nie MingJue
> 
> White Duke: Lan XiChen
> 
> Purple Duke: Jiang FengMian
> 
> Golden Duke: Jin GuangShan.

#### First Scene. Pavilion of the Peaches.

  


“You're an upstart bastard! A harlot that sells themselves to the highest bidder! Is this why you faked all this time? To get a guarantee with which to present yourself to the world and gain popularity? To become the whore of that yaojing?”

The bellows of the Crimson Duke could be heard even in the furthest of the halls of the Pavilion of the Peaches.

The servants shuddered at the evidence of the wrath of one of the most powerful Paladins. Under normal circumstances, the spirit of Duke Nie was not the best to deal with and many avoided crossing his path; now, evidently angry, the servants would have preferred that the Three Brothers had chosen another place for their meeting.

It was easy to suppose the reason for the Crimson Duke's rage: after ten years of war, having signed the peace, the Golden Duke had made an alliance with his previous enemies, committing his son in marriage to _Bing wangzi._

Everyone was aware that before Golden Duke Jin recognized Meng Yao as his son, the young man had been a disciple of the Crimson Duke, becoming his right hand and many were of the opinion that the stern Duke showed him the humble boy - and more than humble - origins, a preference close to affection. That assessment, however, seemed to be accompanied by the belief on the part of the older man that it was his duty to ensure the good behavior of Duke Jin's son.

At this time, the only thing that kept the servants doing their daily tasks was the certainty that the other side of the wrath of the Crimson Duke was the aforementioned and newly appointed Jin GuangYao.

In the Tea Room, in which both Paladins awaited the arrival of the White Duke - third member of their Brotherhood -, Jin GuangYao leaned back in his seat, in an attempt to evade the anger of his former master.

“Duke Nie”, he began with a soft tone, “it is not that way. The Council has considered it convenient to reinforce the promises of friendship and peace with a union ...”  
“And you had to be the chosen one?” Nie MingJue roared again, turning in place to face him with flaming eyes. “Do you have to be the one who opens his legs and offers his ass to the yaojing?”  
“Elder brother, I ...”  
“Oh, you want to make me believe that it will be the other way around? That Bing wangzi will get on his knees for you?” mocked the older, showing the sharp fangs in a cruel grimace.

Jin GuangYao blushed slightly, trying not to think about the image the other conjured. For five years he had lived in the Palace of the Fountains, so close to Bing wangzi - the yaojing’s 'ice prince' - that he had learned to listen to his silent footsteps at night and his quiet breathing in the hours of reverie. To imagine such a creature on its knees, offering its body to human lust, was something that not everyone could resist.

Nie MingJue did not miss the blush covering the cheekbones of the young Paladin and the anger stirred like a tide of lava in his chest.

“Hooker!” the Crimson Duke howled. “You are a despicable bitch! You like it, huh ?! It was what you did while making sure you were spying! You wallowed in his bed like a bitch in heat! Whore!”

A bolt of pungent energy accompanied the last insult: the wave of qi knocked down the low-backed chairs and left a smoking furrow on the wall decorated with gold flowers and rhinestones.

Jin GuangYao was startled by the outburst and almost prayed that Lan XiChen would arrive soon ... or there would be no furniture left in the pavilion.

“Duke Nie”, he said softly once more, “there never was such a thing between Bing wangzi and ...”  
“You wanted it to happen! You…! Damn you, Meng Yao!” He howled, turning on his heels as he dug a hand in his hair to control his rage.

A long silence followed his outburst.

The Duke kept his eyes on the mark left by his qi on the wall, turning his back on the young man dressed in gold and white.

“Jin GuangYao.”

The Crimson Duke frowned and half turned.

“What…?”  
“ Jin GuangYao”, repeated the young man more firmly, lifting at last the look of the hands that he kept entwined in his lap. “My name is Jin GuangYao. Paladin Jin GuangYao, Duke Nie. I think you would do well to remember it.”

Nie MingJue raised an eyebrow, dismissive.

“You are very proud of your new name”, he stressed. “A name that you will lose in a few months, when you become the whore of that ...”  
“I will not lose my name. I will not lose anything of what I have earned, of what I obtained with so much effort and pain that you cannot understand ... you **do not** want to understand that I continue sacrificing myself for it. I'm a Paladin and it was really hard for me to be. I was not born in a mansion on the edge of the Imperial River. I did not grow up with tutors eager to teach me. While you and yours only cared to cultivate a golden nucleus, I had to first guarantee the food that would take to my mouth, accomplish all the tasks that were sent to me in the brothel, take care of my sick mother and close the door of the attic so that a drunken client would not surprise me ... all that before I could sit down and read the brochures with which peddlers cheat my naive mother. It is easy to judge when you have had everything. It is easy to be straight and have values when you have never gone to bed with an empty stomach and your back sore from a beating. If I want a prosperous and calm position? Of course I'm looking forward to it. Despite everything you say about them, the prince of the Jingling never despised me because of my origin. There were never words of contempt on his lips for me: even when I confessed that I had spied on them. No, I do not experience any carnal desire for him; but I know that I will come to love him if I live by his side ... because he makes me feel worthy, appreciated. He does not try to change me or manipulate me. Bing wangzi just expects me to be honest. He would never question my decisions without listening to me before.”  
“And I do?” Nie MingJue demanded between his teeth.  
“You have not even let me talk, elder brother “, shook his head Jin GuangYao. “Since you arrived you have been throwing accusations; but you have not congratulated me, you have not asked me how I feel about it ... Does that not matter to you, da ge?”

The Crimson Duke was silent, stunned by the fact that his companion left his feelings in sight for the first time in the almost ten years they had known each other.

Matter him? Of course he cared! He had welcomed Meng Yao when he was a teenager recently rejected by the Golden Duke and had given him a place in his Sect, encouraging him to improve his cultivation, to learn more, to earn a place in the world that no one could steal from him, a place that it did not depend on the goodwill of a man as fickle as the Lord of LanlingJin. And maybe it was for that reason that he had erupted in anger when he heard about the proposed marriage. It never occurred to him that the young man he would educate and guide would agree to share the bed of a yaojing, one of the leaders of those creatures against whom they had fought for so long.

Nie MingJue had lost count of how many defeats they suffered against that same Bing wangzi who in a few weeks would become the husband of Jin GuangYao. He had lost count of how many of his disciples fell before the curved sword that left the winter cold in its wake. He had lost count of how many times he cursed the name of Prince Yaojing. He had lost count of how many nights he stayed awake, fearing that the young man in front of him would be discovered and subjected to the tortures that the demons of the west would destine their enemies.

Matter...? Was it that this fucking little boy was an asshole?

“Because I care is why I cannot stand to see what you have become”, he replied sternly.

Jin GuangYao's honey-colored eyes dilated as if he had slapped him. With an agile movement, the young man jumped up and said, in an altered voice:

“Do you never trust me, Duke Nie? Are you always expecting the worst from me? Why do not you distrust Lan XiChen? He has also opened the doors of his home to the yaojing! He has also sat down with them and offered them an alliance!”  
“You are not XiChen!”

This time the pain was so evident in the young Paladin's expression that Nie MingJue wished he could swallow his words back. Instinctively, he took a step in the direction of his former disciple, with one hand outstretched.

Duke Jin's son evaded the open hand that sought to comfort him. With a gesture of discarding, he walked away in the direction of the flower-shaped window.

“You're right”, he declared softly, turning his back to him. “I'm not the White Duke. Nor am I the heir of the Golden Duke. In my father's house, I am just another resource and that is why I must guarantee myself a position that no one can take away from me. Before I become disposable. Before everyone forget that I had a role in the end of the war. You can’t understand me and that is why I think it would be better if from this moment we do not maintain a close relationship between us, Duke Nie.”  
“That quickly do you forget the past?” Nie MingJue hissed. “That quickly do you break relationships with your friends in favor of your future husband?”  
“Friend?” Jin GuangYao repeated, turning to face him. “Did you consider me worthy to be your friend once, Crimson Duke? Did you see in me more than an efficient subordinate? No! I have never been worthy of your respect. You never considered me your equal. You have never tried to understand me.”  
“I took you as my disciple.”  
“To prove to yourself that your brother's failure as Paladin was not your fault. But not for me. Not for my sake. Never for me. We will not meet again: I do not want to bother you more than I already do when I'm in the company of my husband.”

Without waiting for his answer, he went to the door of the room to leave it.

“No ... “ Nie MingJue growled, reaching out to catch him by the forearm.

Jin GuangYao tried to get rid of the fingers that closed on his arm like a claw; but not for pleasure the Crimson Duke was reputed to be the strongest of the Five Dukes. With a simple pull, Nie MingJue made the young man rearrange him so that he fell against his chest.

The younger Paladin raised his face, confused, while resting his open palms on the broad chest covered by the black and red tunic to regain his balance. A choked gasp erupted from his throat when his mouth was covered by another, hot and anxious.

Nie MingJue devoured his lips parted in surprise, invaded the cavity with rough plays of his tongue, explored the palate tentatively, nibbled on his lower lip, pulling between his teeth before slowly licking. Breathing hard, he threw back his head and looked at the flushed face of the young man.

Jin GuangYao remained motionless, reclining on the body of the tallest male. One arm was around his waist and the other hand was still holding his forearm.

Seeing no reaction from the youth, Nie MingJue frowned and lightly squeezed the grip of his right hand, leaning again for the trembling lips.

Crimson Duke’s hot, burning breath touched the tip of Jin GuangYao's tongue, who gave a squeak of fear as he turned his face to avoid the kiss.

Nie MingJue froze in place, realizing that he had just rejected him. His fingers tightened so forcefully on the young man's arm that he moaned in pain. The Crimson Duke released him, pushing GuangYao slightly away from him.

Jin GuangYao stumbled on his own feet before stabilizing. His gaze fell on the Duke's broad back.

“You're right”, said the older man in a tense voice. “It's better if we never meet again.”  
The closing door caused Jin GuangYao to make a small jump, returning to reality. Instinctively, he raised a hand to brush his lips.

 

#### Second Scene. Palace of the Fountains

Standing before the marble balustrade, Jin GuangYao watched the landscape open to his gaze. The beauty of the jingling’s garden surpassed any human dream. Not even the opulence of the Nightless City or the Gold Tower could be likened to the charm of the fountains that ran between the paths bordered by fruit and ornamental trees. The music of the pumps was a true symphony, perfectly designed by the artisans of Bing wangzi.

After living for so long in this place, Jin GuangYao could not help but mock his father's attempts to impress foreigners with his riches. Still the young Paladin recalled amused the baffled expression of the children of Bing Wangzi when receiving his food seasoned with gold plates.

“You're thoughtful, _mírya_. Your mind is far from here.”

The soft voice spoke close to him as fingers brushed his temple, following the line drawn by the hair.

Jin GuangYao turned slowly, smiling as he faced the yaoijing ruler in this region.

Bing wangzi was the second leader of the yaojing or jinling, half-brother of the _Jingling zhi Wang_ , whose city was many kilometers to the west.

Jin GuangYao had believed that there was no creature in the world more beautiful than Lan XiChen ... until he was in front of Bing wangzi.

The Prince of Ice - as his own people called him - was even taller than the Crimson Duke, hence GuangYao felt like a child in his presence. His eyes contained the blue silver of the nights and the winter, and his pale skin was accented by the hair like a crow's wing. Always dressed in blue and silver, the temples decorated for a braid of sapphire stars, forged by the same High King of yaojing for him. Lapis lazuli earrings adorned his pointy ears and rings of aquamarine and obsidian stones encircled his long, firm fingers.

“What worries you, mírya?”  
His jewel. The young human delighted in being called that way: the most powerful of the yaojing warriors considered him a treasure, **his treasure**.

“I think about future”, said Jin GuangYao, aware that the Prince of Ice could read his thoughts if he wanted to; but he chose not to. “In what will bring us both.”  
“It scares you?”  
“It scares me to change your mind. Even with my golden core preserving my youth, I will end up aging before you consider that you have lived enough in these lands. It scares me to think about the day when I will no longer be worthy to sit by your side and call me 'your partner'.”  
“That day will not come, Yao”, the Yaojing Prince reassured him, taking his face with both hands, delicately. “And that's not the only thing that worries you. How was your meeting with your _ottorni_?”  
“Same as always”, Jin GuangYao shrugged, turning his eyes to the garden. “XiChen friendly and Min ... the Crimson Duke questioning each of my decisions.”  
“Does he approve not of our commitment?” half-smiled the prince.  
“I knew he would not. The Crimson Duke is a man who clings to his opinions.”  
“I respect him for that”, nodded the yaojing. “Easy, mírya: he will understand and you two will be able to fix your differences.”  
“It doesn’t matter anymore. I am no longer a child seeking approval. I do not even look for my father's approval anymore. I do not need it anymore.”

Bing wangzi watched him without his blue eyes expressing more than the affection the young human woke up in him, even knowing that he was a spy. At first it had been so easy to identify with Meng Yao - a child who sought the approval of his father, of his elder brother; a child who tried to be the best, to hear praise from those he loved; a child who reached the most terrible extremes in order to gain that approval ... all hidden behind a beautiful face and a smile that never wavered.

When peace was signed and the Council tried to offer him their marriageable daughters on a silver platter, arguing the need to build a firmer bond, the Prince of the Jingling did not hesitate to claim a different offer: if humans were not able to appreciate the beauty of the boy-in-his-presence's intelligence, he would at least prevent them from pushing him into a darkness from which he could not be saved later. He would protect the treasure that was Meng Yao.

"No, you need it not," he confirmed, reveling in the pleased glow that lit his honey-colored eyes. “You need not approval or consent from anyone. You are a Paladin, Yao'er. You are a hero. And you will be as powerful as a king once the marriage ceremony is celebrated.”  
“That's not why ...”  
“Ssshhh”, ordered him to silence, resting a finger on his parted lips. “My son waits for you an hour ago for your guqin’s lesson. He is impatient to learn to touch that thing: as if it was not enough to torture my ears with the harp.”

“You are unfair, Arakáno”, the human laughed. “Findekáno is a great musician and you should be proud of him.”  
“You are so easy to impress, Yao”; the Prince snorted and pushed him gently towards the interior of the palace.

However, before the young man walked away, the yaojing pulled his hand back to his side and pressed a delicate kiss to his lips.

Jin GuangYao responded to the caress while smiling and releasing himself from his hands, hurried to find Prince Findekáno for music lessons.

_"He is lying and you know it."_

The prince pretended not to have heard the voice in his head.

_"Something happened in that meeting and his heart is restless. I can feel it even half a world away: you feel it too. "_  
_"He'll talk to me when he sees fit,"_ Nolofinwë shrugged, giving up.  
His half-brother let out an impatient snort in his mind and Nolofinwë had a clear picture of the obscene gesture he evoked in response.

_"He is a spy, a human traitor who only hopes to catch you off guard."_  
_"You accepted my decision, Fëanáro."_  
_"I did not think you were stupid enough to choose as a consort the same one who infiltrated your house to kill you. "_  
_"Yao'er never tried to kill me."_  
_"Because you made him confess first, Nolofinwë! When will you open your eyes to human iniquity? "_  
_"When will you open your mind to their generosity and innocence?"_

A sudden silence followed his retort and Nolofinwë thought that Fëanáro had preferred not to continue arguing. He turned around and looked at the garden before heading into the palace, planning to spy on the music lessons.

_"Are you in love?"_

The question sounded almost insecure, almost ... fearful.

Nolofinwë stopped short, considering not the words, but the tone of his brother and king.

_"What if I am?"_  
_"I gave you permission to marry, not to fall in love with a human, Nolofinwë!"_ Fëanáro roared in his mind and even through the distance, the prince felt the explosion of the glass that had just hit the wall.

_"I did not know I should ask you permission to feel something,"_ objected with mocking calm Nolofinwë.  
_"Challenge me not, brat! Or you’ll pick up the pieces of the body of your human lover. "_  
_"You will not provoke a new war out of jealousy, Fëanáro,"_ snarled Nolofinwë.  
_"Tsk. You give a lot of value to your toy. Much did not love him his father when he agreed to put him in the hands of his recent enemy so easily. "_  
_"It would not be the humans that you would have to face if you touch Jin GuangYao, brother,"_ the younger said fiercely.  
_"Would you fight me for that mortal child?"_  
_"Just leave him alone. He has suffered enough. "_  
_"What does he inspires you more? Desire ... or compassion? "_  
_"Respect."_

Again, the king of the Noldor kept silent and Nolofinwë breathed slowly.

After a few minutes waiting for his half-brother to resume telepathic communication, the Prince took the road to his quarters, thinking of taking a bath while his fiancé and his son were still engaged in the guqin lessons. Before dinner, he had time to relax and ...

_"Wait for me in two weeks."_

Nolofinwë stopped in the middle of the corridor - one hand undoing the pearl pin that closed the cloak around his neck.

_"What?"_ He demanded, frowning. _"It's been less than three months since I was in your house ..."_  
_"I'm going to find out what your human toy is hiding. And to remind you that you are not free to give your heart to whomever you feel like. "_

 

#### Third Scene. Labyrinth of the Beast

The young Nie HuaiSang let out a squeak of horror as he saw his older brother jump out of his saber long before he was within reach of the terrace. To his belated relief, the Crimson Duke landed heavily a few feet away from him, creating a crater in the red tile floor.

“Brother!” exclaimed the young artist, leaving his refuge behind the column to rush to meet the older.  
“No, HuaiSang!” barked the Duke, almost pushing him with the negative energy emanating from him.  
“But, brother, I want to know how A-Yao is!”  
“I said NO, HuaiSang!” roared Nie MingJue turning on the spot.

The surge of spiritual energy dragged the young man by a few meters, forcing him to cling to one of the pillars to stop himself.

MingJue watched him, his lips contracted in a grimace that showed his fangs. Noticing what he had done to his younger brother, he turned on his heels and hurried away in the direction of his quarters, cursing in a loud voice that fucking son of bitch of GuangYao. 

He entered his bedroom, whipping the door. The walls shuddered from the blow; but the Crimson Duke ignored it: he could not care less if the building collapsed on his head.

He paced back and forth across the room, cursing under his breath, using every possible insult to refer to his former disciple. But while he offended the absent one, the image of Jin GuangYao appeared clear in his mind, causing his footsteps to slow down until he stopped in the middle of the room.

He could see GuangYao in front of him. And he could not help comparing it with the first time he saw him: a too-thin child pressing a bundle of his second set of clothes and cultivation brochures against his chest, huge anxious eyes and a smile plastered to his face like a mask. He had grown so much. MingJue had seen him grow so much in those years. And he had learned to consider him _his_.

Nie MingJue never believed that someone else could take GuangYao away. He never believed that it was precisely his enemy who seized his most valuable treasure.

MingJue had been jealous of XiChen. He had looked askance at the knowing smiles they exchanged. He had watched every embrace among the youngest ones, every word ... afraid to surprise a deeper feeling than the friendship between two men with similar ideals. And he had breathed a sigh of relief when XiChen announced his commitment to Wen RuoHan's only niece. He had laughed relieved in the solitude of his bedroom when GuangYao sweetly rejected the advances of the young Qin Su. He had believed that no one would come between them ... until the yaojing made his request.

A roar erupted from the Duke's chest, recalling the expression of the young Paladin at the thought of that 'prince of ice'.

Turning on himself, he released a surge of energy that brought down the table and blew the chairs against the wall.

Had he waited too long?

Was it his fault that someone else stole the young man's heart?

Had he been an idiot for believing that GuangYao had expected to return to his side all those years he lived as a spy in the abode of the yaojing?

Had he been stupid for believing that his feelings would be reciprocated ...?

With a scream of helplessness and despair, he collapsed on his knees, sinking his fingers into the ground, releasing the resentful qi to draw an aura of fire and darkness around his bent body.

 

HuaiSang shuddered, hurrying away from the door of his older brother's bedroom. The anger and pain of MingJue were so powerful that the young man doubted that he could ever relieve them on his own.

While running silently to his study, Nie HuaiSang decided to turn to Lan XiChen for help.

 

#### Fourth scene. Mansion of the Clouds

Jin GuangYao observed the empty room. Lan XiChen had assured him that he would find him in the gazebo; but it was evident that something held him in the main building.  


The message of his second brother jury had arrived a few days earlier, requesting his help in some matter concerning the marriage of his younger brother with the adopted son of the Purple Duke. Lan XiChen had always valued the many talents of GuangYao and preferred to rest in him for the organization of events and other official matters that corresponded to him as Sect leader. It was not a surprise that he had called him in this case.  


GuangYao slipped a hand through the guqin that rested on a wooden stand and with his fingers vibrated the strings. A smile curved his mouth as he recalled Prince Findekáno's enthusiasm when he managed to play a popular tune in the guqin.  


In many ways, Findekáno was similar to his father; but in a way that seemed his youngest and freshest version, without the government's weight and the sweet bitterness of his smiles.  


The young man took the guqin from his place and sat cross-legged in front of the body to start playing.  


As he immersed himself in the familiar notes, he thought of the soft kiss with which Bing wangzi dismissed him at the gates of the Palace of Fountains. Despite the always calm expression of his future husband, GuangYao had sensed that something was bothering him and could not help but wonder if it was for his cause, if he suspected someone else was occupying his mind, that he had come to question the decision to accept the marriage ... Thinking about that, of course, brought back the memory of Nie MingJue's hot and avid lips - so different from the gentle caress always bestowed by Nolofinwë.

Despite himself, Jin GuangYao had not stopped thinking about that kiss. He had not managed to banish the sensation of his lips being bitten and licked with a passion that occupied his adolescent fantasies. How many times in those first months under the tutelage of the Crimson Duke he did not dream of being taken in the strong arms and kissed until his conscience slipped into an abyss of ecstasy and calm. But that never happened and GuangYao stopped dreaming about impossible things. The bastard son of a prostitute would never be the right match for a Duke. How ironic that now that same son of a prostitute was to become the consort of Bing Wangzi.

A shudder ran down the back of his neck and he opened his eyes to meet Nie MingJue sitting in front of him, holding a lock of his hair between his fingers.

Jin GuangYao stopped playing and while the strings were still vibrating, the Crimson Duke bowed and kissed the hair he held in his hand, almost reverent.

“Da ge ...” the young man mused, taking a breath.

Nie MingJue raised his other hand and rested it on his lips, keeping him silent. GuangYao obeyed, blinking slightly as the older man knelt and leaned toward him.

Instinctively, the youth threw back his head and offered his lips in silence.

They kissed slowly, moving their tongues in each other's mouths, adapting to breathe slowly so they do not have to separate. MingJue's hands held the younger Paladin's head, tangling in his hair and releasing the ribbon that bound the chamois hat.

Jin GuangYao's fingers twitched on the guqin, tearing a jarring note and they both parted with a start, panting, cheeks flushed with excitement.

“A-Yao ...” MingJue started this time.  
“No”, the younger man shook his head, refusing to see him. “You're unfair to me, Duke. While nobody claimed me, I did not exist for you. And now…”  
“Why do you say such nonsense, boy?” grumbled the older, taking him by the chin. “When didn’t you exist for me? When my eyes didn’t follow you and strip you? When I did not want you in my arms?”  
“You let me stay away from you.”  
“You would not have chosen me over the recognition of your father.”  
“You would not have taken pride in me if I was not the son of the Golden Duke”, Jin GuangYao replied bitterly.  
“Now you are the promised of the yaojing”, the duke roared between teeth; “and I am still waiting for you to come back to me.”  
“It's too late”, he denied coldly, hardening his heart to the desires of the teenager who had trembled with anxiety in the presence of this man.  
“Is it?” Nie MingJue asked, removing his hand from his face.

Jin GuangYao did not respond.

 

It was too late.  
Jin GuangYao repeated it to him as he walked down the corridor, feeling the cold of the floor seep through his bare feet.

He should be back to the Golden Tower. Or to the Palace of the Fountains. Where the memory of Nie MingJue, where the possibility of enjoying his affection once again ... were not so tangible. After all, it was too late.

He knocked softly on the door - a part of him praying for no answer.

The wooden blade opened and Nie MingJue's dark eyes traveled over him almost heavily.

Jin GuangYao slipped into the bedroom without looking up. He stopped in front of the bed and, raising his hands, let go of the laces that tied the cloak around his neck, letting it fall to the floor, revealing his naked body.

Nie MingJue held his breath, staring in fascination at the thin, pale body of slender, firm limbs. The loose hair fell on the back, its tips touching the beginning of the buttocks.

Jin GuangYao shuddered as the muscular arms surrounded him from behind and he felt the weight and the heat of the other man against him. He threw back his head, reveling in how MingJue sniffed at his neck almost hungry as broad hands roamed his belly and chest. He lifted one hand and plunged it into the taller man's hair, waving his hips to press his butt into the other's erection.

With a sudden movement, Nie MingJue made the young man turn around without letting go and moved his hands to cover his buttocks, pushing him against the lower part of his body. Still pressing him, he slipped a finger between GuangYao's hard buttocks, rubbing the hot channel until he pressed the tip of his finger into the small opening.

Jin GuangYao gave a slight start and clung with both hands to the Duke's white shirt, standing on tiptoe to give better access to the finger that was pushing and pushing. He breathed through his open mouth, swaying on his feet, staring at the fleshy lips of his former master, rubbing his hard sex into his partner's lower belly.

Nie MingJue leaned over and caught his half-open mouth with a triumphant groan as he thrust his finger into the first phalanx in the tight hole. GuangYao moaned in his mouth, pressing his fingers into Mingjue’s neck, forcing himself to remain still while the invasion moved, inside and outside to get a little deeper each time.

The Duke left his panting mouth to walk the arched throat with kisses and bites, always playing in the warm entrance, feeling the tension of his cock tightened in his pants.

Suddenly, MingJue released the young man and raising him, he took him to bed, to deposit him not very delicately in it.

GuangYao rolled across the mattress, protesting like a spoiled child all the time the older man delayed taking off his clothes and climbing onto the bed.

MingJue caught one of the young man's ankles and pulled toward him. With the other hand, he grabbed the opposite knee of Jin GuangYao and separated his legs, placing himself in the middle. He descended slowly, covering him with his thickest and heaviest body, adjusting to the gentle angles of the young man while stealing his breath in a voracious kiss.

He was going to devour him. He was going to savor every inch of skin, every drop of sweat, every strangled whimper. He was going to devour him and no one else could know the pleasure in that body.

He descended kissing the trembling torso, stopping to bite and lick the nipples until they were roses of excitement, going in line to the exquisite pool of the navel, pressing the tip of his tongue into the tiny hole.

GuangYao jumped and moaned when the Duke's teeth drew the juncture of his thigh and torso. Tossing his hands over his head, he grabbed onto the head of the bed to face the surge of pleasure as his testicles were slowly licked, over and over again.

Only when GuangYao’s balls felt like rocks of anticipation did MingJue divert his attentions to the upright shaft. With a slow lick, he climbed the phallus from base to tip. He took the blunt tip between his lips and sucked gently, pressing the tongue into the hole, tasting the first drop that spilled into his mouth before devouring the entire length of a blow.

GuangYao stirred, losing himself in the heat that engulfed him. He had imagined himself being the one who devoured the manhood of Nie MingJue, being the one who was on his knees and fucking the column of flesh with his mouth ... he never dreamed to be the one who received these attentions. He never considered himself worthy ...

As he adapted to the cock filling his mouth, MingJue was able to concentrate on stroking the throbbing entrance beneath the tense testicles. Calmly, he moistened his fingers with the saliva that left his passage in the phallus and returned to seek access to the narrow hole. The jump that the young man gave when he was penetrated by two digits took the cock to the throat of the older, provoking him the impulse to retreat; but he held back, keeping the pace to distract Jin GuangYao from the invasion in his sphincter. Calmly, he searched inside until he pressed the point where the young man groaned helplessly and stirred, longing for contact. From that moment on, it was a rampant cavalcade between the mouth that possessed and the fingers that rammed.

Covering his mouth with both hands, Jin GuangYao partially silenced the moan with which he came, filling the older man's mouth with his semen.

Nie MingJue licked to the last trace of orgasm, greedy. Only then did he get up on one arm to move to the youth's mouth.

Jin GuangYao could not refuse the kiss that took his mouth, making him savor his own taste with violent circles of the tongue. He barely managed to modulate a weak protest when an insistent pressure harassed his entrance. However, a desperate moan formed in his throat as the invasion tensed his insides, pushing his way.

MingJue did not stop until there was not space for a sigh between them. With a slight thrust of his hips, he saw that GuangYao felt the full length, tearing a second, more acute moan from him. And then, he started to move.

Not even in his wildest fantasies, the Crimson Duke could guess the glorious narrowness that bound him, the fire that pulled his cock as if wanted to consume it, the meows of pain and ecstasy that flowed from that pale and panting mouth, the exquisite torture of the nails that traced furrows of despair on his shoulders and back, the obscenities moaned in his ear, the prayers accompanied by curses that marked the rhythm of his thrusts ...

The bed creaked beneath them, shuddering with the violence of possession. GuangYao's cock was again a hungry mast pleading for attention. MingJue's hands left marks on the white skin and the salacious chant of flesh against flesh filled the room.

Nie MingJue felt his conscience escape, get lost in the spiral of pleasure that intoxicated his body. Changing the angle with which he struck in the entrails of his lover, he rammed the point of delight, unleashing a more powerful litany of obscene moans. Clinging to his hips, Jin GuangYao burst for the second time, the pearly fluid soaking his blushing chest. MingJue roared in ecstasy at the spectacle and plunged inside him, twice before letting go.

He rolled to lie beside him, waiting for his heart to slow down to watch the young man's calm, flushed face. Possessive, he extended a hand and ran his torso smeared with cum to the base of the lax sex.

“Do you want more?” laughed the youth, shameless. “You have not even ... had time to catch your breath.”  
“Neither do you”, bit the words MingJue, sitting up on one elbow to kiss him passionately.

They looked into each other's eyes - GuangYao's hands caressing almost roughly the older man's features, MingJue's fingers leaving new marks on the boy's hips.

#### Fifth Scene. Palace of the Fountains.

Jin GuangYao descended from his sword with agility, disguising the shiver of pain that tensed his muscles with the effort. As he took the first steps on the path paved with glass dust, the sting in his insides became almost unbearable, causing him to curse Nie MingJue and his huge cock and himself and his own unbridled libido.

At the sight of the palace with glazed windows, he was almost ashamed to remember his groaning entreaties to be mounted once more, a little harder, much deeper ... He was more than aware that his body retained the prints of MingJue’s hands and teeth and that his cock still ached from the rough treatments to which it was submitted to milk orgasm after orgasm. His sphincter throbbed as if it had been widened by a red-hot iron before being invaded by a hungry snake that never seemed to have enough.

He stopped by one of the fountains, breathing deep to calm his heart when memories threatened to unleash a wave of desire that would not go unnoticed to his fiancé.

He had made a mistake; but Jin GuangYao was willing to carry that weight in his conscience did not deviate from his path. He had satiated his adolescent fantasies: now it was time to continue with real life.

“Yao!” exclaimed a voice cheerfully behind him.  
Jin GuangYao turned to receive his future stepson. He froze for a few seconds when he saw a tall Yaojing with fire-like hair next to Findekáno, whose once beautiful face was marked by fierce scars. The Crown Prince.

“ Prince Findekáno”, greeted with a polite bow, pretending to ignore how the gray eyes of the foreigner drilled him.  
“Don’t be ridiculous”, mocked Findekáno. “In a few months I'll call you 'dad'.”  
“Highness ...” continued the human, directing another deeper reverence to the visitor.  
“Ah yes”, Nolofinwë's son snorted with annoyance. “Russo is here to prepare for his father's arrival.”  
“ His father? Jingling zhi Wang comes ...?”  
“Yep. My uncle will be here in a few days. I think he wants to meet you.”  
“He... he already know me.”  
“Not officially,” Maitimo said at last, with a half-smile that the scar on his left cheek transformed in a wild grimace.

 

_It will continue ... (I think)_

**Author's Note:**

> * Bing wangzi: Prince of ice (Chinese, according to Google translate, as always)  
> * Jinling zhi wang: King of the Elves (Chinese)  
> * mírya: my jewel (quenya, according to my poor knowledge of it).  
> * ottorni: sworn brothers, companions. Sing: ottorno. (quenya).


End file.
